Final Fantasy Inverted
by Banpaia Bara
Summary: This sad story comes to an end. Please send me reviews about this. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

-1Final Fantasy VII Inverted.

I say this in front of a grave, so all may hear and for this to never be forgotten.

My story starts exactly one year ago today…

I was walking home one late night. I was 20 then and a member of the Shinra family. That had made me a target for anyone that had some reason to hate the Shinra company. At this time I worked with Rufus, my brother, or so they told me. I was his younger sister, and I hated it. We both worked but he always made me stay in the building doing only the desk work. From time to time I saw some of the Turks or SOLDIERS. They never noticed me, not until the president died. I was made vice-president after Rufus became president. From that point I was given all of Rufus's previous work. I then got to meet some of the SOLDIERS and knew that my life would change.

When walking home I always had some type of small gun with me. My shot was as bad as ever though. Some men were in the shadows but I could hear them saying "That's the one, that Shinra girl." Before I could turn and get a few shots off they had taken my gun and were holding me there while the leader of the group walked towards me and said "So you are the Shinra girl, the vice-president. Well you see Rufus owes us a lot and he hasn't paid us yet. So we are just going to keep you until he does." The man smiled curly in my face, his breath stunk of alcohol. Glaring at him I screamed for some type of help hoping one of the SOLDIERS that was on the night patrol would hear me. The men pulled my head back by my hair and covered my mouth. Struggling I attempted to get free. The guy covering my mouth removed his hand to get a better hold on me. I screamed more only to have my own gun pointed at my face. This silenced me. The leader of the group smiled again and was about to say something when the sound of a blade being drawn came from behind him. Turning to look I saw that it was a SOLDIER. I knew this because I had seen him before. The same silvery hair and emerald eyes that swept me away. I felt the men holding me let go straitening up I saw why. The emerald eyes were threatening and pissed off through his face didn't show it.

"Leave" The SOLDIERS deep voice rang out in the silence his long sword still pointed at the leader of the men. Dropping the gun the leader and his followers ran for it.

Sheathing his sword the SOLDIER asked in the same deep voice

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." I replied.

"Then you should go home, if you would like I will come with you." he offered

"That would be welcomed. What is your name? I have seen you before but we have never meet."

"I am Sephiroth." he said walking next to me.

"I am Suki." I said to him not looking forwards like he was.

"I know, you are the vice-president of Shinra company. You must be happy about that." Sephiroth said looking at me.

"Truly it is more of a curse than a gift. I can't back out now. So really I am not suppose to be out here. I just don't want to be vice-president of shinra." I said and stopped walking, Sephiroth stopped too.

"Really I have been trying to get fired so I can have a real life."

Sephiroth looked at me with understanding emerald eyes.

"You know, I am not even a real Shinra family member. They told me I was but I know that I am not. How can I be with my white skin and black hair and violet eyes?"

"Well if you like, you can talk to me anytime." Sephiroth said changing the subject. I remember it like it was yesterday, that was the first time I smiled to him and him to me.

"I would like that."

When we reached my house Sephiroth waited until I went inside then left. I had watched him through my window, his silver hair shimmered in the moonlight. The next day I was eager to get to the shinra building in hopes of seeing Sephiroth. When I got there I saw him walking into the building. Following him I was greeted by Rufus almost at once.

"You are here early." he said walking towards me.

"Yes I ju-" I stopped when my so called brother gave me a hug. He had never shown affection to me before and it seemed so strange that he would star now. When he let me go he said

"Come with me." I followed him to his office where he said

"I think you have known for some time now that you are not a real shinra. To tell you the truth, you were adopted by the family when we found out your power."

"Power?" I asked confused.

"You know about Jenova, well you have Jenova cells."

"Why did you, the shinra family adopt me then?"

"We thought that having you in the family could give us an advantage, that's what the previous president said, but you see he is no longer around, and I have grown to love you."

This shocked me, I had never really thought of Rufus as anything more than my boss and he loved me. Some point in time I suppose that I might have loved him as a sibling but nothing more. Rufus walked towards me and said "When I made you vice-president I made sure that you would have to think about shinra more than anything else." He hugged me again this time harder keeping my arms at my side. When he let go he said "Take a bit of time to think about what really matters to you, your family or that SOLDIER." He opened to door for me to leave I left and walked to the main entrance then out the building. _How did he find out about me meeting Sephiroth?_ I asked myself over and over. Knowing that he loved me and that I could never return the feelings he had for me. Making up my mind I spent the day looking for Sephiroth when I found him he was standing watch at the square. Walking over to him I said "Sephiroth, can we talk?" he nodded and we walked together into a café that was almost empty. Sitting at a table with him I said "Rufus said just this morning that he loves me, but I cant return his feeling and he knows about me meeting you. He said that I need to decide what matters more you or shinra."

"Well you said you wanted out of shinra company, so this might be your chance to leave." Sephiroth's words seemed so simple and clear I was embarrassed that I hadn't realized it.

"If I leave what will I do?" I asked fiddling madly with a packet of sugar on the table. Sephiroth set his hand over mine I stopped fiddling when he did and he said. "I will take care of you then." Looking into his eyes I saw that he really cared about me. I smiled and said

" Thank you."

I walked with Sephiroth to his home, he showed me to the guest bedroom and left me alone for the night.

(next day)

"Hey Sephiroth come on!" someone yelled from outside.

"I'm coming! Give me a second." Sephiroth yelled back. Walking into the guest bedroom he said "Sorry for waking you, that was Zack, he is really one of those morning people. I am going to go to work, you can do whatever you want, there is a spare key on the table out here for you."

"Ok…" I wasn't sure what I would do all day but Sephiroth just left as Zack started to yell again.

I got up and dressed not really knowing what to do, I had never had a day off from working at Shinra electric company. I suppose it was Rufus's way of keeping me from meeting anyone or having a real life. I grabbed to spare key and went to my house thinking that Rufus wouldn't let me go so easily. I had a far amount of gil stored away for anything I might need but all I ever bought was food or clothing. To be honest my house was very dull. Now that I was staying with Sephiroth I didn't need my home anymore. Grabbing the gil I went to the market dressed in a sweat shirt and jeans. I had these from when I was still a reckless teenager but now they felt weird on me. I walked into the weapons store knowing what I would find in there. SOILDIERS were posted in there if anything happened and some creep went crazy and started to slash at people. It had happened before. The SOILDER in there was a blond with spiky hair. He looked at me for a long moment when I entered. I hoped he wouldn't recognize me and thankfully he didn't. for what seemed to be hours I browsed around the weapons my pistol was long gone now and I didn't have a replacement. Picking up a sword with a thin blade with a tassel at the end of the handle. It was about 4-5 feel long and light. The store clerk came over and said to me

"That there sword isn't much of a ladies weapon. Something that might be a better pick for you is this here short sword. 2 ½ feet long double sided stainless steel." I waiting until the clerk was done taking and said "That is nice. Can you tell me about this sword please."

The clerk looked hurt that his spokesperson speech about the short sword didn't work, but he went on to tell me about the longer sword. "That is a long sword made by David Carlyle, he made many fine blades and stopped making them so they are a rare type. The blade is a millimeter thick, and exactly 5 feet long. The tassel has a golden charm with David Carlyle's crest on it. This blades name is Crimson night. You can cut strait through most metals with it." he paused and looked at me with a suspicious look "If you don't mind me asking but why is a woman like you in the market for a weapon? I don't mean to sound rude or nothing but I just think that you wouldn't be able to wield a sword like this." the clerk looked at me expecting an answer.

"I am in the market for my own reasons sir, now please tell me how much is this sword?" I knew that the blond SOLDIER was looking at me, and I knew that I might be asked to leave the store without a weapon in hand.

"Miss you do not have the body to wield a sword of any type-" he was cut off by Sephiroth saying

"I am teaching her how to fight…" he paused and looked at the sword then continued in an angered tone "Why are you trying to sell her this piece of junk sword." Sephiroth took the sword and put it back on the table walked over to a group of swords in a glass case and studied them for a moment then said "This one here will do." I walked over to see the sword he was pointing at. The metal looked similar to his sword, is was by no means as long as his but is was a good 4 ½ feet long and was one sided blade.

"Yes sir." the clerk took the sword out and put it in the sheath that was next to it in the glass case and handed it to Sephiroth who handed it to me. Grabbing my gil pouch I paid for the sword and on our way out the blond SOILDER said

"Sephiroth who is this?"

"This is Suki, Cloud when did they put you here? I thought you watched the square."

"I did but they moved me ever since that incident here."

"Oh, ok."

"I am sorry for his manners I am Cloud nice to meet you Suki." I looked at Clouds out stretched hand and said with a small bow "It is nice to meet you Cloud."

"I swear I have seen you before, where do you work?" cloud asked looking at her.

"Cloud you probably saw her in the square but we really must be going." Sephiroth said opening to door to the store and cloud nodded saying "Hope to see you soon Suki."

---------------

"Thank you for helping me out in there." I muttered to Sephiroth.

He smiled and said "No problem, plus I intend to teach you how to use that sword."

"Really, thank you. I don't know how I will ever pay you off." I said my eyes wide with shock. We walked together through the town to Sephiroth's house as I walked up the porch I tripped on something and fell backwards into Sephiroth. His hands grasped my arms to stop my fall and he smiled and said "Careful now." I could feel my face turn red from embarrassment and how close I was to the silver haired SOILDER. Quickly walking up to the porch he smiled and said "It is ok to be embarrassed, it happens to everyone." His emerald eyes were kind and warm clashing with locks of his silver hair that hung in front of his face. We went in side and he lead me to the living room and began to explain the main skills needed to wield a sword properly. When he had finished and hugged him and said "Thank you, thank you for everything." I figured that he would push me away but I realized he wasn't going to do that when his arms wrapped around me. His chin rested on the top of my head. I dared not move and he held me not as a friend but as something more. I felt like my heart would burst. I herd him whisper to me "I love you." Once he said that I knew that my heart would burst, I held on tighter. When we parted he said that he had to go back to the patrols but he would be back soon. For the rest of the day I practiced an over head slash Sephiroth had showed me in the living room with the sheathed of course. For the next few weeks we lived together it seemed Rufus had given up on trying to find me. My skills with the sword increased. Sephiroth and I had fallen in love. But this dream like world wouldn't last.

Banpaia Bara: Well here is chapter 1 of my story, please don't be to harsh on me when rating it, this is my first fan fic. Chapter two will becoming out sometime soon, ideas are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Chapter 2

That night Sephiroth didn't come home. I went out with my sword to the shinra buildings. It had been almost 3 months since I was there last. It felt weird going back to that place not to work but as a spy.

Getting in the building was easy the only problem was I didn't know where I was in the buildings. Everything was metal and seemed to be well cleaned. I entered one of the rooms to see a lab table and bloody bandages on the table next to it. That's when I knew that I was in the laboratories where they put the Jenova cells in the SOLDIERS. Leaving that room I continued down that hall way seeing doors with windows in them above the room numbers. They were roman numerals, I kept thinking _What on earth do they do down here?_ I knew that they put the Jenova cells in the SOLDIERS but that was it. When the hall ended at one metal door with no window in it I entered. There was no one there the lack of people down here made me uneasy but I carried on. On the floor there was a folder and papers. Picking them up I read of a project, there were picture of the work done to someone. Flipping the page I saw the worst possible thing. The first sentence read **The project is a success, Sephiroth has become the perfect SOLDIER in shinra company.** The papers were taken from my hand and I looked up to see Hojo smiling at me.

"Well it seems that you know what Sephiroth is now, pity that you got here to late. He just left."

"How could you do that to him! He is a human being!"

"Correction he is not human, not now."

"You disgust me." I said glaring at Hojo.

He ignored me and said "But you see you can understand what he is going through, you are the same as him, a project. You were perfect, until Rufus told you what you are, none the less it has fallen upon me to finish you."

"What do you mean finish me?" I asked backing up some my hand going to the handle of my sword.

With a cruel smile he said "Exactly what I said you aren't finished and I am going to finish you. Don't fight you agreed to this."

"I never did!." I yelled at him. He took a paper out of his pocket and showed it to me. It was a consent form with my signature on it. I tried to draw my sword but my legs gave out paralyzed along with the rest of my body. Hojo walked to my side and pulled out a needle and said "You were so concentrated on those papers that you didn't notice me giving you the shot. I watched motionless on the ground as some other scientists came in picking me up and taking me out to one of the cells I had passed in the hall way. Before they put he in the cell Hojo said "No I want to start immediately. She has been left to collect dust for far to long." Then my vision blurred and I was out cold.

When I woke I was in a cell My body sore all over. I was in a white lab dress there was an injection tube in my right arm and my arms bandaged up all over. My once long silky black hair was cut short no longer than a half inch all around. Trying to sit up was the most pain I ever remember feeling my hole body shook with the pain and the effort I was putting into a futile attempt to sit up. The white dress had a hint of red under it right over my stomach. I lifted the dress and saw blood bandages all around my stomach. They had cut me open. The sound of the lock being opened made me instantly put my dress down and look over at the door. It opened and Hojo stood in the door with a smile

"I am glad you are awake, how do you feel?"

"You ass, you cut my stomach opened!" I yelled at him, his smile turned to a frown and he said

"Get her we need to continue working." the other people that had carried me before filed into the cell picking me up gently minding my stomach they carried me to one of the research rooms. They put me on the table and one gave me a shot through the injector tube in my arm. My body went numb, I soon was glad that they numbed me. They cut opened my stomach again and did their work. Despite the numbing I could feel most of what they did to me. They only numbed me to prevent me from moving. They gave me an uncountable number of shots in my insides. I let out a yell of pain ever time to time. Every time that I screamed though they would be meaner to me instinctual inflicting pain.

They all left the room for a while and I saw them in another room that a glass panel separated they typed in something to a computer. They returned and finished working in my stomach I bit back the want to scream as best as I could. They did numerous other thing to me. When they were done Hojo smiled and said

"You are turning out better than Sephiroth, I never thought that it was possible."

"Sir do you want to start with her memory?" another scientist asked Hojo.

"Hmm, why not, I am in a good mood today. Give her the shot."

A scantiest gave me a shot and the only thing I herd before blacking out was the sound of a saw. I woke again this time still on the metal table. My arms and legs felt like thousands of bugs were crawling over them but that feeling was welcomed compared to the splitting head ace I had. Lifting my arm I felt my head. There were many bandages covering the spot where my head hurt the most. The back of my neck hurt as well as my stomach and my chest. Sliding my hand behind my neck I felt a scab that was cut in a pattern, one I knew all to well, it was the shinra company symbol. Hojo walked in the room again with the other scientists and he sat next to me with a smile and said.

"Do you know who I am?"

I looked at him confused and tried to speak but couldn't my neck was incased in bandages as well. They were changing everything about me. Hojo smiled at me and said put her in her room she has been very good today. They took me back to my room and locked me in. That night I spent trying to remember how I got there, and why they were cutting me opened every day.

The next day Hojo came in again and said

"Remember anything yet?" when I didn't reply he said with a smile "Good, put her back on the table." I was moved to the table again. They took off the bandaged and put some sort on cream on the cut lines. I couldn't feel anything at the time and I was glad. When they were done I asked

"Where am I? Where is my home?"

"You are at the shinra labs this is your home. Any other questions?"

"What is my name?"

"You really have no name, I suppose that your name is Jenova, or at least you might as well be now that you have so many of her cells." Hojo smiled at me in a weird way that I knew he was lying to me. I just didn't know about what.

"Sir we are done working on her, what do you want to do with her?" one scientist asked

"Well I think we should have her guard this place, just in case Sephiroth comes back."

"Sephiroth?" I asked, Hojo looked at me and said

"Sephiroth is a lunatic that has been going around killing people. Jen you should go back to your room."

The scientists helped me stand up and they had me walk on my rubbery legs back to my cell. That night I slept not in pain but in comfort, my body hadn't been cut I had no surgery done to me. But the thing I was most happy about was that my hair was at least five inches now. The next day Hojo let me walk around the laboratory with one of the scientists. I walked past a door then went back to it and opened it up there was rows of coffins the room looked as if no one had come in it for years. I was quickly taken out of the room by the scientist .

"Why are there coffins in there?" I asked

"People close to Hojo that died." the scientist replied.

For the rest of the day I walked around the laboratory. Coming to a steel door that took me a long time to open I got my first glimpse of sun light in over 3 months. The land was in rubble but the sun blinded me from seeing anything . I clapped my hands over my eyes and walked backwards into the darkness of the laboratory. The scientist closed the steel door and I took my hands down my eyes stung with pain of not seeing the sun in so long.

"Your eyes cant handle the sunlight yet. Want to go back to your room?" the scientist asked me

"Yes,"

The scientist closed to door behind me but didn't lock it. I was like a family member to them now and I had no reason to run, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and Hojo did some tests on me, causing my senses overall to be better. I would smell almost anything if I concentrated on one sent. I could see in the dark. My hearing was that of a cats. Often Hojo would have me put in a pitch black room with some objects around me and I had to say what they were.

I was permitted to have a mirror and I saw what my new look was. I had emerald green eyes that were slits instead of the normal circles. My hair was a silvery and growing longer every day. It was currently past my shoulders now and I often pulled it up into a pig tail. I went out side for the second time with sun glasses and I could see the ruble around me.

"What happened?" I asked

"I am sure Sephiroth did this. This city was one of many to be destroyed by Sephiroth." a scientist said.

"Jen, today is your first day guarding the lab. Don't you think you should go?" Hojo said.

"Can I look around the city some first?"

"No just stay around here for today. Tomorrow you can though." So I guarded the lab, and when the sun set my eyes had become able to take the sunlight with out the glasses. Heading inside I walked down the hall way stopping at the door that held the coffins in it. I looked around no one was in the hall way but me. I opened to door and went in. I could see perfectly in the pitch black room. All but one of the coffins reeked of decay. I knelt down next to the coffin and pushed the lid off to my surprise a man was in it. He looked as though he was asleep. He had jet black hair that was tied up by a crimson head band. He had a crimson red trench coat and he wore black clothing under that. His left arm from his elbow down was incased in a metal gauntlet and the finger tips stretched out into claws. His eyes opened slowly revealing red eyes. I was frightened by him walking up not the color of his eyes.

"What do you want?" The man asked in a deep voice that was dreamy yet frightening at the same time.

"I, um… well you see I just sort of wanted to know what was in this coffin. The others smell of death but your didn't. I am sorry that I woke you." I said a little shocked that this man was still alive. He had a good layer of dust covering him. The man sat up with the dust billowing around him.

"Who are you, and why do you have those eyes?"

"what? Um… my name is Jenova, I live here. What is your name?" I could tell that he didn't really trust me when I told him my name.

"I am Vincent, Vincent Valentine. How can you be Jenova. Jenova no longer lives."

"Perhaps you are thinking of a different Jenova. I have lived here for as long as I can remember. Hojo is nice to me, he made me how I am."

"Hojo?! That bastard he made you a project of his!"

Vincent stood up and patted off the dust. He was about to walk out the door when I grabbed his arm and said.

"Please don't go out, if you go out then I'll get in trouble for waking you up. Please stay here." I begged him to stay and he looked at me and said.

"Fine I'll stay in here for a while longer. What is Hojo making you do?"

"I guard the lab. Today was my first day. Tomorrow I am going to look around the city. Its all rubble after Sephiroth destroyed it."

"Then tomorrow don't come back here. This place isn't what you think. Hojo must have tampered with your memory to make you think you have lived here for your entire life."

"Hojo didn't do that! He gave me abilities that no one else has!" I yelled at Vincent.

"He gave me abilities too but I hate him for it! He made my life a curse."

"Hojo said he made me Jenova. What did he do to you that is so bad?"

"He put Chaos inside me. It turns me into a monster."

The sound of foot steps came from down the hall way. I stuck my head out the door who ever it was they hadn't turned to corner.

"Stay here." I said leaving and closing the door. I walked down the hall way to see Hojo walking towards me with something in his hands.

"Jen, tomorrow take this out with you when you look around the city."

He handed me my old sword that I first entered the laboratory with. I didn't remember it though. Hojo had messed with my memory and I didn't remember anything before the time I woke up on the lab table. Hojo left me and I waited until he was far enough away that he wouldn't notice me going back into the room where Vincent stood waiting.

"So Hojo really is letting you out to look around the city. Mind if I tag along?"

"I don't mind but you should ask Hojo. He is the boss around here. Vincent stretched his hand out behind me and grabbed the gun hanging on the back of the door. Dusting it off he put it in it holster.

"I'll ask him. You should go." Vincent said to me. I left the dark room. And headed for my room.

The next morning Hojo greeted me at the steel doorway to the outside world.

"Do you have your sword?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to use it."

"Don't worry if you need to you will know how. Now go." I walked out into the sunlight. Walking alone the path ways made by the survivors leaving I found my self at the city square. The building were in ruins but I remembered what everything looked like before Sephiroth destroyed it. Walking alone another path I found my self standing in front of a house that was still standing strong. Hearing the crunch of someone walking behind me I turned on my heals sword already out to face Vincent.

" Well I see you are on guard." He said pushing the tip of my sword away from him.

"Hojo let you out?"

"Yes, he said that I should go and make sure that nothing happens to you." He looked at the building and said "shall we then?" Together we walked into the house. The smell of dust and decay filled the air. I walked into the hallway and picked up one of the picture frames that was caked over with dust and ash. Rubbing off the dust and ash I saw a picture of a girl with violet eyes and jet black hair smiling next to a man that had long silver hair and emerald eyes. My eyes widened as I looked down at myself, and Sephiroth.

"This is me!" I said with disbelief. Vincent walked over holding another picture frame with another picture of myself and Sephiroth.

"Hojo! He brain washed me!" I said as I dropped to my knees. Dust and soot billowing up around me in small clouds.

"I went to that lab to look for Sephiroth but I never found him. Hojo found me and said something some thing about me not being complete. He did all of those tests on me!" My hand went to the back of my neck and I felt the scar that had been cut into my skin over and over again so the scar wouldn't fade. When I saw those pictures of me and Sephiroth my memory returned like I had forgotten for only a moment. But the horror of the tests done on me remained as real as ever. I wasn't the same person as the girl in these pictures. Vincent had left me for a moment returning with a large bag of gil.

"That's mine." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I know. We will need gil if we are going to leave this place."

"I want to KILL that bastard!"

"No need, I have already done that."

"Then we should go, we need to find Sephiroth. And stop him before he destroys more cities." I stood and marched out of the home. Vincent followed and together we traveled from town to town city to city in search of Sephiroth. At one town we were able to buy chocobo's. This made our traveling easier. We arrived in a city called Midgar. Vincent then left me. Only saying one thing

"Even if you find Sephiroth he is no longer the SOLDIER you once knew."

As I stayed in Midgar I came to a bar owned by a woman with black hair and brown eyes. When I entered the bar the woman put on black leather gloves and said "What do you want!"

"I just want to get something to eat." I said.

"We don't serve to remnants!" The woman yelled.

"I'm not a remnant! My name is Jenova! I go by Jen!" I yelled at her. My silver hair was about knee length.

"Jenova! How can you be Jenova!?"

"That's my name! I know I look a lot like Sephiroth but I am not wanting to cause harm! I am trying to find him to stop him from destroying all of these Cities!" The woman looked at me shocked and said.

"Sephiroth is dead, His remnants are what is the problem now." She lowered her arms and the sound of steps coming down the stairs stopped as a man with yellow hair a buster sword and blue eyes entered the room. Looking at me shocked he asked

"Tifa. Who is this?"

"She claims to be Jenova. I think she might be a remnant and not even know it."

"I am not a remnant, and my name is Jenova, it is now."

"What happened? Why is your name Jenova now?" Tifa asked me.

"I- I am the vice president of Shinra electric company. I became Jenova when Hojo made me an experiment of his." Tifa looked at the blond haired man and said "Cloud?"

"Shinra has fallen. Sephiroth is dead, and Jenova has been lost."

"Who killed Sephiroth and why do you fear the Remnants of him so much?"

"I killed Sephiroth and if the remnants got a hold of Jenova then it is possible for Sephiroth to come back through them." Cloud said.

I hadn't noticed it until Cloud rubbed his arm that was covered with black cloth but the place smelt of something familiar and a disease.

"Your sick, others are to." Cloud and Tifa looked at me unbelieving at what I knew.

"We are handling the Geostigma that is here. I think you should leave." Tifa said to me. I said no more but left. As I walked to the Square of Midgar I saw the same red hair as one of the Turks that had passed my office many times when I worked for shinra. I followed the red head and noticed that a black man was with him to. I watched as they entered a building and I followed to see them walk over to a man in a wheel chair covered with a white cloth in a white suit.

"Did you find anything?" the man in the cloth asked. Hearing his voice rage burned inside me and I said walking towards him "You ass hole! You have no Idea what you put me through!" Reno and Rude turned to fight me. Drawing my sword Rufus laughed and said "It is ok, that is Suki." Reno and Rude looked at me shocked.

"My name isn't Suki it is Jenova!"

"Calm down Suki, you really are over reacting." Rufus said.

"Over reacting? I am no longer the person I was before you had Hojo alter me! Now I have so many Jenvoa cells that I am Jenova!"

"Isn't that nice." Rufus said.

"I see you have Geostigma, You fool did you honestly think that if you had some of my cells that it would make a difference? I'll make sure that those remnants find me, then I will help them bring Sephiroth back!" I left the Building slamming the door as I went.

When I was following Reno and Rude I hadn't even noticed that I wasn't in Midgar anymore. I walked through the desert. I had stopped to take a moment to rest when I saw 3 motorcycles blazing through the desert. I picked up my sword and ran as fast as I could to get in their path before they passed me. They skidded to a halt the one with the medium long hair in front of me and the one with the long hair to my right and the short hair to my left.

"Are you the Remnants?"


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

The one with the shortest hair said with excitement.

"Brother, she is-"

"our sister." Kadaj cut in.

"Sister?" I asked confused I had no brothers so what were they talking about?

"You share mothers cells, you have many more of her cells than any of our other siblings."

"You mean Jenova?"

"Have you seen mother?!" Loz asked almost jumping at me.

"I was told that my name is Jenova. But I was told that I was named after someone that I shared cells with. So is Jenova "mother"?"

"Yes, we have been searching for her. But no matter where we go we cant find her." Yazoo said.

"Sister come, we are going to gather our siblings." Kadaj said to her. Loz and Yazoo turned on their motorcycles as well as Kadaj. The silver haired boys waited for me to sit on one of the bikes so they could go and find their siblings. I thought 'What the hell can I lose anymore?' and sat behind Kadaj on the motorcycle. Together we speeded into Midgar towards the square. Stopping they waited for Kadaj to give them orders. He told them to take their siblings to the forgotten city. I had never herd of this place but Kadaj started his bike again and said to me that I could hang around here or come with him. I decided to stay in Midgar with Loz and Yazoo. They went to a few children sitting on the ground in the ally ways. They had bandages over them in different places but they all looked very sad. Their moods lightened when Loz and Yazoo talked to them. The children started to gather in the square Loz had gone off somewhere when I wasn't looking. I walked around the partly ruined city and found that I had walked to the bar with the rude people. I decided that taking to a bunch of freaks was better than no one. When I entered The black haired woman was there with the Chocobo head man and there was a kid helping the black haired woman. Sitting at the bar was a man with goggles on and a toothpick in his mouth. He held a beer in one hand and the other was sitting on the back of his chair looking at her. There was a teenage girl sitting at the bar she was talking to the black haired woman while she did the dishes. They had all stopped what they were doing to turn and look at me.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked hostile.

"We don't serve Remnants!" Tifa said raising her voice.

"I'm not a remnant! Why cant you believe me!" I said to them. It felt odd with these people looking at me angry looks were painted on their faces.

"Is this the person you were talking about Cloud?" the man with the toothpick said.

Cloud nodded. It took me a moment but I recognized that spiky yellow hair. It was Cloud the SOLIDER that Sephiroth talked to that day at the weapons shop.

"Cloud?" I asked still not sure whether this was the same Cloud. They looked the same.

"Cloud is that you? Were you station in a weapons shop after a man picked up a weapon and started to hack down the people in the shop?"

"How do you know that?!" Cloud asked.

"Don't you remember me? Oh… you wouldn't recognize me after what happened." I thought for a moment recalling the time when I bought the sword at my waist.

"My name was Suki, once."

"You cant be Suki, The girl that walked out of the shop with Sephiroth?"

"That's me. Hojo-"

"Hey what is going on here! One moment you are all mean to her and now your best friends traveling down memory lain?" Yuffie said looking at them.

"Yuffie this girl is someone that knew Sephiroth well before he went crazy." Cloud explained.

"What about Hojo now? Is he still alive?"

"No, Hojo is dead, Vincent killed him. Sadly not before he did this to me. He told me I was an unfinished project then did many things to me that I rather not talk about. But he made me forget everything that happened before I went into the labs looking for Sephiroth. After he was done working on me he said that I was the equivalent of Jenova and that is what my name was. I didn't know how right that Bastard was until recently."

The small girl looked at Tifa and asked

"Tifa why is she in here? I thought you said she was bad."

"Hush now, why don't you go out side for a while."

The girl ran off past Me and out the front door.

"Take a seat." Cloud ordered me. I walked to the bar and sat down the wooden stools were cold and the feeling of everyone's eyes burning into me came.

"How do you know about Vincent?"

"I meet him at the labs before I left."

"How do you remember what happened before Hojo's experiments?"

"When I went to Sephiroth's house, I saw a picture of him and me together before I changed. My memory just came back then."

"So why are you looking for Sephiroth?"

"I want to find him, because part of him still has human emotions."

"How so?"

"His home. He knew I would go back there at some point, he said that he would take care of me and if he destroyed that house he would have broken his promise to me."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I believe you."

"Cloud what are you talking about? She is a Remnant she cant be trusted." Tifa said.

"I better go."

"You don't have to." Cloud said.

"No I need to. If you see Vincent say hi for me." I walked out everyone's eyes followed me.

--------------------

When I made it back to the square Loz and Yazoo were looking around for her.

"Come sister." Yazoo said in a calm tone that reminded her of Sephiroths deep voice. All three of them Had traits that Sephiroth had. I got in the old truck and Yazoo sat next to me while Loz drove the truck out to the Forgotten City.

" There Kadaj was waiting and I was in awe I have never seen trees like these. They glowed white and set a fantasy theme over the forest. While Kadaj "cured" the Children that carried Geostigma I stood with Loz and Yazoo.

After the children were "cured" Kadaj lead them back some in the forest. I followed them at the back of the group. All of the children had the cat like green and blue eyes. Just like mine and Sephiroths.

The sound of a motorbike filled the area. It was Cloud, he turned trying to stop the bike while at full speed sending it skidding towards me Loz and Yazoo. Kadaj had jumped over it and Loz stopped its movement with his foot. Kadaj started to talk while circling Cloud. What struck me the most was when Kadaj said "This man is our big brother…" I hadn't realized it before but I could faintly sense the jenova cells in him. They were only enough in him to make him a SOLIDER nothing more.

One of the children called out Clouds name and a fight broke out between the remnants and Cloud. I took no part in the fight only watching, I would let the remnants have their fun. One of them would have to become Sephiroth, so I thought they should have their fun before one of them turned into Sephiroth. I didn't know where the real Jenova was but I was willing to believe that if the first Jenova was somewhere on this planet then I would see my Sephiroth again.

Send me reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

When it seemed that Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were going to kill Cloud a red blur appeared then went hovering over Cloud all the while shooting out at the remnants. I recognized the red blur to be Vincent. I rushed through the crowds of children and called out.

"Vincent!" I was to late. He had already left by the time I got through the crowd of children. I veered off in the direction that Vincent was heading. I couldn't see a thing through the glowing old trees. I jumped up to one of the higher branches of a tree and looked around for any sign of Vincent. I spotted a quick movement heading down into the forest. I followed it by jumping from branch to branch up in the trees. I was soon at the area where Vincent had taken Cloud, I stayed in the trees knowing that Vincent knew I was there. I listened to what Vincent said to Cloud taking it in. The Geostigma was slowly killing the children. As it turned out Kadaj had only removed their pain not the Geostigma. A young girl from the looks of it she was about 6 or 7 years old, came running out of the bushes to Cloud. A trivial argument that was shortly settled happened. Cloud took the girl away with him. Once Vincent was alone I jumped down and he looked at me like it was no surprise that I was in the forest.

I tried to slap him across the face but only succeeded to have him grab my wrist with his hand that he had the gauntlet on.

"What?" He asked me in a bored tone.

"Why! Why didn't you tell me you knew that Sephiroth had been killed? Why didn't you tell me!" I jerked my hand away from him.

"I did what was best, you were living on the hope that if you found Sephiroth that everything would go back to the way it was. You would have gone crazy if I told you that he was killed." Vincent said his crimson eyes burned into me.

"I found out from that pathetic ex-SOLDIER that you saved. I have been treated like an enemy ever since I came here! The only people that have treated with some kindness are the Remnants!"

"They aren't showing you kindness, they see you as a sister, a person that shares the same cells as them. The same cells as Jenova."

"I am Jenova!" I screamed at him going to draw my sword. Vincent grabbed my wrists before I cloud draw my sword.

"Don't start a fight you know you cant win."

"Let me go!" I yelled at him.

"You aren't Jenova. Even if Sephiroth were alive he wouldn't see you as Jenova, he would only see the real you. That's the best outcome possible. He might just see you as another Remnant, just like Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo."

"No! He wouldn't see me as a Remnant, he wouldn't" I said trying to pull away from Vincent. It was no good he just tightened his grip on my wrists.

"Don't delude yourself Sephiroth is nothing like the man you knew. You should just forget him." Vincent let my wrists go and walked away. My wrists had red marks of the struggle I made to get free from his grip. I dropped to my knees. Vincent's words had made me so made yet when I gave them a bit of thought they made perfect sense. Even if Sephiroth came back, he had changed and so had I. he probably wouldn't even remember me, not in this state. For a long time I stared blankly at the direction that Vincent had left.

Next day

I went into town and spent the day watching my "brothers". They were pulling down a monument in search of Jenova. I watched still glum about what Vincent had said to me the other night. My perfect plan in my mind had shattered and all I had left was a life that had been altered to make me into someone so similar to the Remnants that no matter where I went I was related to Kadaj and his brothers. I had come to notice how mature Kadaj was for being the youngest of the three. Kadaj was talking to Rufus Shin-ra while Loz, and Yazoo were working on the monument. I wandered off, finding that I had walked to the bar that Tifa and Cloud stayed at. Before I had been changed I would have been welcomed there. Many times I wished that I had never went to the Shin-ra labs looking for Sephiroth. Then none of what happened to me would be anything more than a bad dream. I soon dropped these thoughts and walked on, they were nothing but weakness. From that moment I didn't let weakness exist within me. I walked into a run down church. A fight had happened recently. Most of the flowers in the area with no floor boards were bent over or crushed. A shimmering among the flower came to my notice. I walked through the flowers pollen clouds formed around my feet. I picked up the shimmering ball. It was a Materia orb. I smirked Loz had brought back some Materia once. He said he got all of it but apparently not. I pocketed the Materia, but not absorbing it into my body as they had done. The sound of a motorcycle filled the church. I jumped up to a higher part of the wall hidden in the shadows. It was Kadaj.

"Mother!" He said looking down at a box that had a gash in the side. He began to cry. It was more like a scream that was stopped short when Cloud came through the double doors of the Church. Kadaj did a cleaver trick to get him higher up than Cloud and shot an energy blast at Cloud. He missed but destroyed most of the flowers. Through the bare dirt water began to rise creating a sort of dome in the Church. Kadaj was acting as though it was a poison. But it was removing Clouds illness from the Geostigma. A soft voice filled the church.

"Lets go…Cloud." With that Cloud speed off after Kadaj. Determined to help Kadaj I jumped down landing in a shallow part of the newly formed lake. The water was cool and clear but nothing like the poison Kadaj treated it like. It made no difference to me. I ran to try and keep up with the two. I was really just following the newest sent of diesel fuel. (a very over powering smell, and it aint like cookies.) I spotted Clouds bike and ran to catch a glimpse of the two just jumping up to the roof. I followed them. I slid down to an out cropping metal sheet. Kadaj was falling holding the box. He opened it and took its contents out and forced them into his chest. Cloud jumped down to attack Kadaj. To my surprise when Clouds sword was almost hitting Kadaj he stopped dead in his tracks. A familiar long sword appeared in the cloud of dust. I looked down and saw for the first time in probably a year or so, I saw Sephiroth. Kadaj had the real Jenova and managed to bring back Sephiroth. I watched for a moment as Sephiroth attacked Cloud. I abandoned my post and fetched the box that once contained Jenova. I was right in my thoughts that there might be some pure substance of Jenova left in the Box. I held onto the box. Seeing Cloud flying up past me and Sephiroth gracefully jumping up to the area Cloud was at with one smooth movement. I jumped up as well. Sephiroth paused a moment looking at me and said to Cloud.

" What I want Cloud, is to sail to cosmos with this planet as my vessel. Then over time we'll find a new planet and on its soil, create a shining future."

"What about this planet?!" Cloud asked not seeing me at the time.

"Well Cloud, that's up to you." Sephiroth said attacking Sephiroth. The battle went through the air, and all over the old Shin-ra company buildings.

"Sephiroth!" I yelled out to him. I guess he didn't hear me. He made no action to acknowledge that he knew who I was. The fight came again to the area where I was. Cloud had been stabbed in the shoulder by Sephiroth. I knew what Vincent was talking about when he told me that even if he came back he would never be the same. The Sephiroth I knew wouldn't stab a friend or talk like he was. Cloud delivered the final blow to Sephiroth. Sephiroth hung in the air as a black wing unfolded from his back. I watched at my love disappeared and returned to Kadaj. I stood there as Cloud grabbed Kadaj's shoulder holding his head above the ground. A rain fell that Kadaj evaporated in. When Kadaj was gone Cloud spotted me.

"Are you going to attack?" He asked lifting his sword. I shook my head and said.

"Vincent was right, even when Sephiroth saw me he didn't recognize me." Cloud lowered his sword and looked up to the sky again and was about to say something when Yazoo shot him.

"Yazoo!" I turned to see Yazoo and Loz standing next to each other they were fading like Kadaj had. But it was clear that they were holding on unlike Kadaj. Cloud when to slash them down with an overhead attack. They used the Materia orbs within their arms to do a joint attack. When Clouds sword meet with their arms and explosion occurred. My arms went strait up to protect my face. I was blown back and hit the side of the building hard knocking the air out of me. Coughing I looked over to where they were and all that was there was a gun(Yazoo's ) and Clouds buster sword. I stood up and waved my hand to clear the dust and smoke. That was the last time I saw the Remnants and Sephiroth. It seemed that all I had was the box that Jenova was once contained in and my sword. I took a bottle from my bag and put the contents left of Jenova in it. Tossing aside the tattered box I pocketed the bottle with the remains of Jenova within it. It was raining strong now, and unlike the remnants I was not fading and I was not suffering from the cool rain. I took Yazoo's gun and hooked it at my side. Then collecting Clouds swords I made my way back to the church with the water that cured the Geostigma. I walked into the Church soaked. Many people turned to look at me, Vincent included.

"How-?" Tifa started but was silenced my me raising my hand to her, I said.

"I told you I wasn't a remnant." It was clear that Cloud had told them about how the remnants vanished or they saw it happen from the Air ship.

"Cloud, here." I said handing him his Buster sword.

"Thank you." He said and went on with curing the children with Geostigma.

I walked back into the group of Clouds friends and stood next to Vincent and said quietly.

"You were right, he didn't recognize me. But, do you think that Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were the only remnants?"

"I don't know if they were the only ones but Jenova is gone so it doesn't matter if there are more Remnants or not." Vincent said to me not looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end

Note: this is a short chapter and I might add more onto it later but for now this is it.

I walked out of the church returning to the place where the battle ended. Everything was cleared out and any traces of the battle had been washed away. Leaving the area I wandered through town for a while staying in allies and less populated areas because my silver hair made everyone think that I was a remnant. I found Loz, and Yazoo's motorcycles and smirked. I messed with the bike and got it running then speed out of Midgar enjoying the wind through my hair. I spotted something sticking out of the ground on a hill. Finding my way up there I saw a rusty old buster sword looking at Midgar.

"I memorial." I said with a little sigh. Taking out Yazoo's gun and dismounting the bike I waked over and leaned the gun against the sword and said with a sigh.

"Now it's a memorial for four people." I walked back to the bike and got on. Jerking it to the left I raced off into the desert. For now letting the wind take me across the world, my only companion was Jenova in the small bottle in my pouch. I soon found myself in Spira. It was pretty but full of idiots. I was asked multiple times how I got my hair to stay a shiny silver color. I traveled for a long time every month or so I found my self back at Midgar. I would never enter that place. The people there have suffered from silver haired terrors enough. I often stayed at the grave for the Remnants. I often wondered who owned the buster sword that I made the grave at. One day I was sitting against my bike looking at the grave and watching the city of Midgar. Cloud pulled up to the grave and looked a little shocked to see me again and at the grave.

"I wondered who put that gun there." Cloud said.

"I wondered why this sword is here. Can you answer that?"

"Ya I can." Cloud paused looking at the bust sword standing up in the ground.

"Well?" I said waiting for Cloud to answer.

"He was my best friend and he gave up his life to save me. He died here."

"As I remember it you killed four people close to me. Why should one person amount to be more that four people?"

"They weren't people. They weren't human even. Just a bit of Jenova still living."

"So what does that make me? I am no different from them. Why did you spare me?"

"Because you were once human."

"So was Sephiroth."

"You weren't trying to destroy the world."

"I still can you know. I just need to find another Remnant."

"What?" Cloud asked me looking confused.

I pulled out the bottle of Jenova cells. Cloud looked shocked and asked.

"How did you get that?"

"From the box that Kadaj had, you didn't expect him to get everything out of that box with his hands."

"Give me that bottle." Cloud said looking serious now.

I looked at the Grave with saddened eyes.

"I can't do that, for them I cant give you this bottle."

Cloud pulled one piece of his buster sword out of the holders in his bike and said with more force.

"Give me that bottle."

"No. If you want it come and take it." I said mounting my bike and speeding off. Cloud followed. Slowly he gained on me. I pulled out a Materia orb. Not looking to see what it was in forced it into my arm. It hurt more than Kadaj Loz and Yazoo made it look. I tapped into the powers of the orb and sent a blast of energy at Cloud. It hit the front of his bike making it flip over with him on it. I speed off. The next time I went to visit the grave for the Remnants Vincent was waiting for me there.

"Cloud told me that you still carry some of Jenova. He also told me that you come her often."

"What is it to you?"

"Give it up there are no more remnants."

"There will always be a remnant somewhere!" I yelled and turned my bike to speed off again. Vincent was quick to draw Cerberus and shoot out my tires. The bike started to spin. I jumped from it landing gracefully I began to run. I threw off my weapons and bags that were weighing me down keeping only the bottle that contained the remains of Jenova. I kept running I could hear the sound of Vincent's cape growing louder as he gained on me. I was painfully jerked back by my hair Vincent looked pissed off. I stood in front of him with a smile that I had made him so mad the bottle with Jenova tight in my hand.

"What could you do with this? There is nothing that you could possibly use this for. You failed Vincent. I wont matter if you get this bottle or not. The remnants will still exist and I will find a way to bring back those that you and the others took from me."

"What you speak is madness!" He yelled at me in a more pissed off tone than he looked.

"What are you going to do? Take this from me and smash it? That wont bring your love back. There is nothing that can. This though can bring my love back to me."

"That cant bring back the Sephiroth that you lost nothing can." Vincent suddenly disappeared and appeared behind me. He hit me sending me falling forwards a few feet. I skidded into the ground. The bottle containing Jenova's remains flew out of my hands and landing in the dirt 5 feet in front of me. I watched in horror as Vincent's boot crushed the bottle into the dirt. The red dirt grew wet with Jenova's remains.

"No!" I yelled pulling myself up and falling to my knees with the shattered bottle and Jenova remains slowly sinking into the dirt.

"Why!" I pleaded slamming my fists into the dirt.

"Because Sephiroth is dead and should remain dead."

"Tears streamed down my face as all of my hope sank into the earth."

Vincent stood next to me.

"What am I supposed to do now! What do I have to believe in! He'll never come back now." I wailed.

"Get up and walk, go somewhere and find your purpose. Do not hope in something that can never happen." Vincent walked away from me and I stayed there for a long time. When night fell I left the already dry spot where Jenova sank into the earth. I retrieved me sword and a few items from my bags. I made my way to some city where with the little gil I had left I bought a leather outfit that had a torso that was thick black leather with crimson red dyed areas on it. I bought the matching legs boots and gloves. Then I continued on with only my sword. I walked from town to town sometimes stopping to rest. One day I came to a Shin-ra building out in the desert. A group of guards were exiting the building. My rage for Shin-ra took over my will to linger on and I drew my sword. Soon I had slaughtered all of the guards quickly. My rage did not stop there I entered the building and cut down everyone I encountered. By the time I had finished with my rampage I had killed everyone in the building, even the test subjects. The blood of my targets was covering me, a dotted line of blood in a random pattern went across my face from a slice to the throat. That was where my killing spree started, in a Shin-ra lab. When I got to the nearest town I killed everyone swiftly my rage and hatred for Shin-ra and the world had taken over me. Soon people feared anyone with silver hair again thinking that they might be the killer. Warning poster were put up that no one should go near anyone with silver hair. Apparently one of the towns I went to I had missed someone and they had seen me. It didn't bother me though. I wasn't bothered by hunger when I traveled because whenever I got to a town I could kill everyone and stay there for however long I wanted. Soon I decided to make myself known for someone that wasn't just a madman on a killing spree. The next town I went to I killed everyone but one person. A girl about 16 maybe 17. I told her to look at my face well and tell someone at the other towns that I was finishing Sephiroth's work. I then let the girl run. She had made it to another town because the next town I went to there were posters with a picture of me on them saying to run and not to approach. I soon ran into the girl that I sent out to spread my message again. This time she thought I was going to kill her. She was holding onto a baby that had been in the orphanage. The baby crying made me realize what I had done. I had killed hundreds of people and with no other reason than to kill. I had fooled myself into thinking I was doing something for Sephiroth. But I wasn't the Sephiroth that I loved wanted to protect people not kill them. The girl was still looking at me terrified and I said sheathing my sword.

"Don't fear me, I have killed because of my fear. You have looked death in the eyes twice and twice you have made it away from death."

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked me. It was a strange question but I answered it.

"I don't know anymore, my life is a sad story made true by Shin-ra."

"If its Shin-ra you hate why are you killing everyone else?"

"You wouldn't understand, you know your brave for a young girl facing me twice and even asking questions. Kid you should leave, there is nothing here for you."

"There is nothing for me anywhere you made sure of that."

"somewhere there is something for you in life, may it be evil or nothing more than a smile. There will always be someone out there that will care about you." After I said that I took my leave. I went back to the grave that I do often visited. I her Clouds bike pull up and didn't turn to look at him.

"What are you doing here? Why have you been killing these people?" I drew my sword and said.

"A story like mine should have never been told, Cloud. There is only one thing I can do left in this world to regain some of my honor." I pointed my sword at my stomach and thrust it through my stomach. I gasped and fell to my knees. I felt Cloud pull my sword from me. He held my head above the ground and my last words escaped my mouth.

"Its all I can do." everything then faded and went black. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded my a blue string like thing. I soon realized that I was within the life stream and I looked as I did before Shin-ra altered me. I ran through the endless streams of shining blue light looking for someone anyone else that was there. I spotted someone, a girl dressed in pink with long brown hair. I ran over to her and she turned to look at me with gentle eyes. All she said was.

"You don't have to try so hard anymore, what you wanted is here. Do not worry he is as he should have been." The girl disappeared into the blue strings of light.

"Wait!" I desperately called out. It didn't matter she had left and I was alone again. Left to wander the emptiness of the life stream.

Authors note: I know some of you are like going this was a crummy fan fic and all but hey I think that Suki, yes her name is Suki not Jenova or anything else. Some people got confused with that thinking that there were two people one named Suki the other named Jenova. Back on topic I think that what Suki did was a reasonable thing to do. I know she didn't take a very big part in the Advent Children plot and all but I didn't want to change it that much. And this was her telling a story of what happened to her before she said "A story like mine should never have been told, Cloud." from there it was all in present tense. So ya hoped you like reading Final Fantasy Inverted.


End file.
